Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and other devices. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to provide dynamic lineage validation processes and efficiently generated processes for execution.
Design and execution of computer processes, such as applications, and the like, can be critical to functioning of a business. However, in conventional systems, design of one or more processes can be time consuming and inefficient. In particular, may systems require users to create or generate a process from a most basic starting point, even when tasks that are commonly used in processes have been previously generated.
Further, conventional systems for generating and executing processes do not have robust validation or tracking capabilities. For instance, inquiries regarding validity of data, accuracy of data, lineage of data, versions of processes, mapping documents, and the like, are not readily accessible in conventional systems. Accordingly, requests for this information can be time consuming and detract from other work being performed. Accordingly, systems to efficiently generate and execute work processes, provide validation of mapping and other data, and provide ease of access to lineage, mapping, runtime and other data, may be advantageous.